You make me feel
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: Por un acontecimiento común y corriente se conocieron, causandoles en corto tiempo sentimientos a ambos.


Bueno, otro fic de vocaloid, no me maten, tengo pensado seguir Teenage y Somebody, no los dejare ahí, a mi tampoco me gusta quedar con las ganas :c, pero primero que ya llevo harto de este, lo subire, bueno pueden ver este es AkaitoxMikuo 3  
Yo le tengo cariño a esta pareja porque fue la primera que conocí y me pongo mamona al recordarlo(?!) Y tambien tengo un tumblr ask de ellos(?)

Weee- vocaloid no me pertenece y blahblah, you make me feel lalalalalala ~ (Supongo que saben que canción es 3)

* * *

"_**You Make me feel**_"

Ya habían pasado… ¿2 o 3 años? Perdía con facilidad la noción del tiempo, pero eso fue agudizándose más, luego de salir de la escuela, ahora se estresaba buscando algún alquiler barato, se estresaba estudiando y se estresaba de escuchar las quejas de su hermana, _"¿¡Hasta cuando seguirás viviendo en mi departamento?!_", lo sabía, era molesto, el dinero que había estado juntando no era suficiente para un alquiler, y claro para su hermana era fácil, con el trabajo de idol, tenía casi todo regalado.

Así empezó otro día de este aproblemado chico Cyan, por más estresante que sea su día a día nunca despreocupaba su apariencia, le gustaba dar que hablar en la Universidad, tenía el ego un tanto alto. Empezó como siempre, levantándose con dos horas de anticipación, poco mas era un ritual el que desarrollaba todas las mañanas. Inició con ducharse y darse ese placentero masaje en su cabello, su cabello lo cuidaba mucho, pero no le gustaba peinarlo demasiado, le robaba la alisadora de pelo a su hermana, para alisarse ciertas puntas rebeldes que daban giros en su nuca. Para cuando esa parte estaba lista, seguía la minuciosa selección de ropa, le gustaban los colores y prendas llamativas, que combinaran bien. En su armario, como preferencia el Calipso (o Cyan) era el color que predominaba le encantaba ese color, de ese mismo tono eran sus cabellos y ojos, no le gustaba echarse ningún producto para la piel, bloqueador quizás, su tono de piel no era pálida, pero era bastante clara y quería mantenerlo y casi llegando al final del ritual continuaba la selección de accesorios porque él usaba y claro por tener rasgos finos y delicados sin hablar de su contextura delgada casi como el de su hermana; cosas como collares, brazaletes, tobilleras y debes en cuando objetos para el cabello, ya sean lentes u otro accesorio para el cabello, finalmente escogió dos collares diferentes, cadenas de diferentes grosor y largo, uno con lindas decoraciones de notas musicales. Le quedaba bien. Ahora lo último, los zapatos, tal vez unos botines, tenía de todo tipo, se decidió efectivamente por un par de botines negros que hacían juego con el bolero que llevaba puesto.  
La Universidad no le quedaba lejos, eso era lo que más le gustaba del departamento de Miku, sólo eran dos estaciones en Tren y menos de una cuadra caminado.

Esperaba el Tren. Hacía poco que había comenzado el año. Repasó los vagos recuerdos de su graduación de Secundaria, fue algo para no olvidar nunca, entre tanto recordar sólo pudo escuchar el timbre de las puertas al cerrarse _"… ¡Mierda!"_Perdió el tren, ojala no demore mucho el próximo, "¿Por qué a mí…? Pensó, para luego sentarse en uno de aquellos asientos a un lado de la línea, dejando su mochila en sus piernas, su nuca en sus manos y estas últimas apoyadas en sus piernas; el estrés le salía por los poros.

"- ¡Yo reconozco esa cabellera en cualquier lugar!-". Agotado, el estresado chico Cyan levantó la vista, no era más ni menos que Gumiya, sus ojos casi lagrimean al verlo, ¡Algo bueno le había ocurrido! Ya se había olvidado de aquel sentimiento, y uno de felicidad explosiva lo reemplazó, sin pensarlo se levanto animoso a abrazarlo.  
"-¡Gumiya! No te he visto hace ¿2 o 3 años? ¡Que bueno verte, necesitaba ver a alguien conocido!-". Unos segundos después llegó el Tren y ambos subieron, todo el camino a la Universidad estuvieron hablando.  
"-Así que… ¿Andas buscando un alquiler barato? Tengo un grupo de amigos en mi carrera que tal vez te ayuden y aparte, te llevaras genial con ellos, ya sabes, Gumiya sólo hace amistades que perduren.-" Dijo sonriendo, el chico Cyan le devolvió la sonrisa.  
"-Espera… ¿Vamos a la misma Universidad?-" El peliverde solo rió, lo estuvo acompañando todo el camino y ahora se daba cuenta.  
"-¡Ah! Mikuo, ¿Dame tu número de celular? Así tal vez hoy conozcas a algunos de mis amigos.-" Respondió enseguida intercambiando números y se despidieron ya dentro de la Universidad.  
La vida le comenzaba a sonreír al pequeño Cyan, la clase no le ganó a su estado de ánimo.  
Cuando fue el descanso, recibió una llamada.

-"Gumiya." Contestó.  
-"¿Aló, Mikuo? ¡Te tengo buenas noticias!"  
-"¡Eres lo máximo Gumiya! Y ¿Qué es?"  
-"Almorcemos juntos y llevare a algunos amigos."  
-"Esta bien, nos vemos luego, ¡Adiós!"

Estaba que estallaba de felicidad, el tiempo paso rápido, y ya cuando era la hora de almuerzo se junto con Gumiya. "-Vamos le dije que nos guardaran una mesa.-"

El Peliceleste, por más carismático que fuera, tenía pocos amigos y mucho conocidos, y le daba una tremenda felicidad tener un tan buen amigo.  
"-Gracias Gumiya.-" El nombrado le respondió con una amable mirada, sonriente.  
Llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con un chico de gran estatura y de cabello azul "-Su bufanda no le va con su vestimenta.-" Pensó primero que todo Mikuo, junto al azul chico había otro albino de raros, algo incómodos, ojos rojos, su imagen era algo despreocupada, le dio una mala impresión.  
"-¡Ok! Mikuo, él es Kaito." Dirigiéndose al Peliazul, esté sonrió y estrecho su mano. Al parecer era afectuoso.  
"-Y el es Dell." El Cyan alzo la mano, pero no consiguió lo mismo del albino, sólo vio un gesto de molestia en el chico de ojos rojos.  
"-Ugh…" Fue lo único que logro pensar Mikuo, para luego tomar asiento junto a Gumiya.  
"-Entonces, Gumiya nos contó que andabas en buscan de un alquiler. La verdad, yo no tengo, pero conozco a alguien que también busca y creo que entre los dos podrían pagar un buen lugar." Argumentó el primer chico, el de bufanda, a Mikuo le pareció buena opción, faltaba escuchar la del más amoroso de los presentes, Dell.  
El sólo hecho de haber prendido un cigarrillo, desagrado al pequeño Cyan.  
"- Yo alquilo departamento… digamos que es amplio y… necesito el dinero." Definitivamente no, automáticamente elimino aquella opción quedando únicamente la primera en la cabeza del aproblemado chico.  
Las cosas terminaron en que preferiría conocer al chico de la opción de Kaito, y ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para juntarse el fin de semana.

Camino a casa (bueno al departamento de Miku), junto a Gumiya, le dio curiosidad, ¿Cómo era Akaito?, eso fue lo único que Kaito nombró del chico de la opción que él daba, además logró observar una mueca algo incomoda del chico de la bufanda al decir aquel nombre.

"-Oye Gumiya… ¿Y ese Akaito…" Fue interrumpido por el Peliverde, el cual se detuvo de golpe y miro a Mikuo.  
"Es… algo serio." Le estaba poniendo mucho drama, o al menos eso pensó el Cyan.  
"-Pero…Mikuo, tú eres capaz de simpatizar con las personas, sin importar lo diferente que sean."  
"-Espera." Tapó la boca de su amigo.  
"-Déjame entender…con todo esto quieres decir que… ¿Ni siquiera tú te llevas bien con el tal Akaito?" ¡Eso era imposible! Gumiya era el Dios de la fiesta y lo más sociable que hay en el mundo. Observó como el otro asentía moviendo la cabeza.  
Así se separaron y quedaron en reunirse el sábado.

De sorpresa, cuando entró al departamento de su hermana vio miles de cajas, algunas ya cerradas.  
"- … ¡Miku! ¿Q-qué? ¡Pensé que tenía otra semana!" Soltó su mochila, escuchando venir a la Idol.  
"-Lo sé, pero no, ¡Porque alguien anda de lindo tomando mis cosas!" Mikuo desvió la mirada.  
"- Y sabes que no son solo la alisadora y los collares." Un pequeño rubor de vergüenza se asomaba por el rostro del chico.  
"-¿¡Cómo es posible que saques mis fald-!"  
"-¡Ya no sigas!" Rápidamente con ambas manos selló la boca de Miku, sí…Le costaba admitirlo, pero de ocioso…Todo empezó una noche en que la idol no regresó a dormir y el chico se pudría de aburrimiento. No sabía cómo, pero había llegado al armario de su hermana, y de él saco una falda.  
"- ¡Ehh…! Tengo que admitir que son bastante cómodas, sin decir que hay bastantes diseños." Recordando aquella vergonzosa escena, Mikuo enrojecía y desde ese día se fue agudizando ese "Fetiche" de probarse faldas, pero anda tú a mandarlo a vestir una, te comienza a joder y tratar de pervertido.

Así fue como su semana se fue a la mierda, y con lo mismo llegó el fin de semana, era la fecha límite que le había dado Miku para encontrar alquiler, le ayudo económicamente y Mikuo le contó sobre lo de Kaito, su hermana se alegró.

Era el gran día, la temperatura era relativamente alta, la citación de Gumiya era para el Atardecer. Vistió algo liviano.  
Salió, dispuesto a aceptar la oferta sea quien sea el tal Akaito.  
Llegó al lugar decidido y divisó a Gumiya. Mientras avanzaba, su campo visual se ampliaba, todo bien, hasta que junto a Kaito observó una ancha espalda y un rojizo cabello y… ¿¡Esos eran piercings!? _"Aguanta Mikuo"_ se daba ánimos, hasta llegar a Gumiya.  
Kaito veía la escena, era como ver un campo de guerra, minado y con púas con uno floreado, con ponis y arcoíris, eran totalmente diferentes.  
"No funcionara." Pensaba el Peliazul.  
Al Peliceleste no le salían las palabras para presentarse y Akaito era norme y le estaba dando la espalda, su hermano le hizo un gesto para que el Pelirrojo se quitara los audífonos, al parecer la capto y se dio vuelta. Así, ambos, Akaito y Mikuo, quedaron viéndose. Ambos abrieron exageradamente sus ojos al ver al otro, reaccionando juntos.  
"Pero que pequeño." Pensó sorprendido el de gran estatura y notorio bronceado.  
Digamos que la imagen de Akaito era toda la contraria a la de Mikuo. Este último destacaba por mostrar delicadeza y preocupación, en cambio, Akaito era algo así como un "_macho alfa_", contextura muscular marcada, pero no exagerada, estomago definido y espalda aparentemente dura.  
Le gustaban las perforaciones, por lo que llevaba tres en la oreja izquierda y uno bajo el labio y pensaba en hacerse más y probablemente unos tatuajes. Vestía una musculosa, con pantalones negros de detalles rojos y zapatillas, sujetaba un pollerón en sus manos, ¡Ah! Y en su muñeca se le veía amarrada una pañoleta roja.  
Mikuo sin darse cuenta se quedó anonadado al ver los perfilados ojos rojos que tenía. Al volver al mundo real, agitó la cabeza un poco.  
"-¡Ho-Hola! ¡Soy Mikuo!-" Decidido, alzó la mano colocando un gesto de seriedad, obviamente muy mal hecho, ya que causo una risa al más grande, haciendo que Gumiya y Kaito se vieran sorprendidos.  
"-¡Ok! Mikuo, él es Akaito; Akaito, él es Mikuo, nosotros ya volvemos, pásenla bien.-" Gumiya esperanzado jaló al preocupado Kaito que quería vigilarlos para que Mikuo no saliera lastimado.  
Luego estando sin esos dos, ambos tomaron asientos.  
"-Perdón, soy Akaito.-" Estrecho la mano del Cyan. La diferencia de tamaño era notablemente ridícula.  
"-Entonces… ¿Estarías de acuerdo con compartir departamento?-"Preguntó directo al grano el pelirrojo, a lo que el más pequeño asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, deteniéndose en seco.  
"-Aunque no lo creas y suene exagerado, eres mi salvación. ¡Mi malvada hermana me está echando y no sé qué será de mí!-"Entremedio dramatizo escenas lo que reiteradas veces logro sacar carcajadas en el mayor.  
"-Bueno, esta salida era para ver quién era el otro, no tengo quejas-"Argumentó con una leve sonrisa, para luego agregar. "-¿Y tú?-"  
Mikuo se puso serio.  
"-¿Qué onda con los Piercings?-" en lo físico Mikuo le daba su seriedad, así quedando fijo frente a Akaito, arqueando una ceja, al ver tal gesto Akaito dejó salir una gran risa, colocándole el índice en la punta de la nariz al más pequeño, dejándosela un rato respingada, causándole más gracia al pelirrojo.  
"-¡Ey!-"Se sacudió riendo de igual forma.  
"-No tengo por qué responderte, ¿No?" Le contestó, lanzándole una mirada algo provocativa.  
Mikuo, algo resentido, hizo una mueca causándole una sonrisa cálida al pelirrojo.

Luego de dos horas, llegaron los otros dos, quedando en blanco al ver que ambos riéndose a carcajadas.  
Kaito soltó el suspiro de su vida, pero a la vez estaba sorprendido. Hasta ahora nadie en tiempo record se había llevado tan bien con su hermano.  
"-¿Y?-"Preguntó Gumiya, animoso al ver al par conversando.  
El tono de Akaito cambio enseguida, por lo que Mikuo rió al notarlo, burlándose del Pelirrojo enfrente de los otros dos.  
"-¡Hey! ¡Madura!-"Dijo sonriéndole al más pequeño.  
"-Kaito, tu ya viste el departamento ¿No?-"Pregunto adelantándose Mikuo  
"-Claro y por lo que veo ¿Aceptaran?-"  
Ambos se miraron de reojo y asintieron con una leve sonrisa.

Al comenzar la semana, Mikuo ya comenzaba a trasladar sus pertenencias a su nuevo departamento.  
Al parecer la vida le iba mejorando.

* * *

AERS- YO MISMA DOY SPOILERS SOBRE MI FIC. EL MEJOR CAP. HASTA AHORA ES EL 3 Y EL MÁS LARGO, asi de mala onda soy, aguantense que no subire el otro hasta que lo traspase y eso toma mucho tiempo xDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
